Angel of Music
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: A little twist, about a young girl who falls for a vampire. But she doesn't realize the dangers...or does she not care. I'm done, thanx to all who read it, Love ya much!
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Music

Chapter One

Prince of heaven

I walked past my mother's picture, running my fingers across her face. How I missed her, so very much. She died when I was twelve, five years ago. My name is Danielle Murphy, Dani for short. I am seventeen years old and live with my father, Jimmy, in New Jersey. He has a ranch and several horses and other animals to take care of. I liked it here, for the most part anyways. I was going to school tomorrow at the high school. I knew nobody there and had no idea what I was going to get into.

I gathered my things into my binder and sighed, looking around. It was late and the animals needed to be fed. I walked outside and it had started to rain.

"Great, just great." I ran back inside and grabbed my raincoat, pulling it on. I sprinted into the barn and threw alfalfa to the horses and grass hay to the goats. I dashed back inside and shook loose my coat, looking at the clock. Jimmy worked late again. Well, food was in the fridge and I was tired. I walked upstairs and changed into my PJ's, wanting to sleep. I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Dani, get up or you'll be late!" my dad shouted. I groggily stepped out of bed and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a red, long sleeve shirt that said 'Spoiled Rotten'. I pulled on my favorite Spider-man sweatshirt and ran a brush through my brown hair really fast. I then ran down the stairs, two at a time. I grabbed a bagel Jimmy had baked for me. I sprinted out the door and into the rain.

"I hate the rain!" I shouted to Jimmy.

"Get used to it, it is always wet here!" Jimmy laughed. I glared at him as I stepped into my old, army green pick-up truck. I started it up and drove to school. I parked in the last available spot as a red sports car whizzed by me.

"Holy-" I shouted as I stepped out. I watched the car park and saw a boy with deep, dark blue eyes and strawberry blonde colored hair step out. He glanced my way and I swore his eye color darkened. It startled me at first, but I shook it off, thinking I was seeing things. I walked inside to the office and got my schedule, looking it over.

"Well, this is neat." I smiled at the receptionist. She nodded and I walked out into the hall. I looked up from my schedule and saw the boy who sped past me. He too looked up and we locked eyes for a brief second before he glared at me and turned around.

"Well now, what did I do to deserve that?" I huffed.

"Don't worry, Jason is always like that to new girls." Came someone's response. I turned around to see a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes. Your typical surfer boy from California.

"Oh really, and you are not just saying this on my behalf?"

"Well, if I knew you, I might. But since I don't…no. But your pretty green eyes and curly brown hair might have done the trick. I'm Simon. You'll have to forgive Jason. Where you headed?"

"Looks like…P.E." I smiled. He nodded and looked left.

"I have English first, but I think Jason has P.E first."

"Great…my first class and it is with someone who doesn't like me. Plus, I like P.E. It's not fair." Simon laughed and led me as far as he could.

"Okay, I gotta go. See you next class?"

"Count on it." I watched him sprint to his next class and I walked into the girl's changing room. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"You must be Miss Danielle Murphy."

"Dani." I corrected. She nodded and wrote that down on her paper. She then handed me a pair of clothes.

"These are your P.E clothes. I won't make you dress out this week, but next, have them ready. By the way, my name is Mrs. Jacobs."

"But what if I want to dress out, what are you doing right now?"

"We are working on soccer…"

"Give me two seconds and I'll be on the field." I sprinted back to an open locker and threw my things in there, locking it with my own lock and running back out.

"That was one minute." Mrs. Jacobs smiled, looking up from her stopwatch.

"You are on number 13, go sit there for a minute while I take role."

"Right." I walked over to my number, which was next to Jason, of course. He looked at me and frowned, glancing away. I stared at him for a while, then looked back and started to hum a song my mother had taught me when she used to be a singer.

"Loving you isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't want to spend my time with you. I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong." Jason glanced over to me and he even smiled slightly, glancing back to the teacher.

"Okay, I want 1 and 2 together, 3 and 4 together, 5 and 6 together and so on. Jason, you will be partners with Dani. We'll be playing two on two with a switch off every 20 minutes. Okay, lets go to the field." I stood up and looked over to Jason, seeing if was angry or unfazed by the fact he was partnered with me. I couldn't tell, but I hoped he was good at soccer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

Broken Angels

We walked onto the field and Mrs. Jacobs threw a soccer ball onto the field. Jason was the first one to it and he dribbled to the goal, passing by the other players.

"Jason, I'm open! Pass to me!" I shouted to him, watching him shoot at the goalie. The ball wasn't kicked hard enough and the goalie stopped it. I glared at Jason and walked backwards, watching the goalie. Jason was good, I'll admit that, but he wasn't a team player. He was a ball hog. This time I got the ball and looked up, watching for Jason. He never moved from his spot.

"Damnit." I cursed as I shot the ball awkwardly. I walked back and Jason watched me carefully. He got the ball and dribbled up, fast. He finally made the shot, but I was angry. I called time-out and stalked towards him. I don't care if he hated me or not, this was a team sport.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him.

"Shooting and scoring. I made a goal, didn't I?"

"Alone, yes. But that is not the point. You are playing by yourself. I have been open each and every time and you have missed the first couple times. Plus, you didn't rush over to help me what I had both players on me! Soccer is about cooperating together and working with each other, a rule you obviously don't know!" I screamed, pointing my finger against his chest.

"How long have you played?"

"Nine years. I know what I am doing."

"Then play by yourself, if you are so good." Jason hissed.

"I didn't say that. Jason, soccer is a team sport, we need to work together. You look like you've played before. You know how to dribble, how to feint and how to shoot. As do I. Please, we need to cooperate." I started at him long and hard. He smiled and nodded.

"You know, that is the first time anyone has yelled at me."

"Get used to it, I'm Irish." I smiled back. The game restarted and Jason got the ball first. He managed to pass by one player, but the other was on him.

"Jason, lift it!" I cried. Jason looked up and lifted the ball into the air with his toe. I stopped the ball with my chest and dribbled it closer to the goal and shot, scoring the ball.

"Yes!" I shouted, looking over to Jason. He nodded his approval and walked back to the half line. The other team started with the ball and kicked it forward.

"Jason, left!" he nodded and charged left, stealing the ball. He passed to me and I tried to shoot, but it was an awkward left foot kick. Jason was there, however, to follow up on the ball and he made it in. I smiled and nodded as the whistle blew.

"Three to zip, Jason's team!" The teacher shouted, pulling us off the field. I walked over to the bubbler to get a drink when someone pushed me aside. I fell onto my butt and looked up to see a boy more than twice my size get a drink. I stood up and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder, hard. He glanced up and smiled stupidly.

"I'm sorry, were you getting a drink?" He asked, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was."

"Well, get used to not getting what you want, I rule here. This is my turf."

"Oh yeah, how does that work, you get paid? Look buddy, I'm gonna be a nice girl and tell you to move." I shook my head as my hand clenched his shoulder tighter. He hardly flinched and took a step towards me.

"You challenging me?" he asked, leering down at me.

"Look, your stupid enough to know when you've been insulted. Bravo." I clapped my hands together. Jason looked up from talking with his friend to see me in front of Billy, the school bully. He walked over as Billy cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, is that supposed to be impressive?"

"You're all talk, let's see how you fight. After school, be there."

"My pleasure." I growled, watching him walk away. Jason rested his hand on my shoulder, watching Billy leave.

"You can't take him." He stated, looking back to me.

"Jason, I can take my dad, who used to be a homicide cop and is now a cop who works on the streets. He is a piece of cake. I might get a few bruises, but whatever." I shrugged, bending down to drink.

"You have such a carefree personality it's amazing." Jason laughed, turning around. I watched him leave as the bell rang. I changed into my street clothes as girls talked about my fight with Billy after school.

"Jesus." I sighed, grabbing my bag and throwing over my shoulder, walking out. Jason was there, waiting for me

"Wow. You dress…differently." He finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, falling into step with him.

"All the other girls dress in skirts or dresses, never jeans and a shirt. It's nice to see a change." He smiled, looking at my shirt. He chuckled slightly like he understood the meaning, and then stopped inside the same classroom.

"I'm going to get a drink, be right back." He told me, walking away.

"Wait, what class is this?" I shouted.

"Creative writing."

"Really, that's my next class as well. See you there?"

"Yeah, sure." I watched him walk around the corner.

"Are you really going to fight Billy!" Simon asked, grabbing my shoulders. A girl was next to him, clasping her hands between her breasts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Forever Yours?

"Are you really going to fight Billy!" Simon asked, grabbing my shoulders. A girl was next to him, clasping her hands between her breasts.

"I was planning on it." I rolled my eyes as the girl next to Simon squeaked.

"God, I can't take him. What makes you think you can?"

"I can take on my father easily, who was a Homicide cop." I stated, sitting in an open seat. Jason walked in, motioning for me to sit next to him before it was taken. I smiled and stood up when my enemy to be walked in.

"Hey Jason baby." She called, sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders, looking away. He managed to steal a look over to me. It was a pleading, almost innocent look that begged for help. I chuckled and pulled out paper and a pencil. Suddenly, a hand clamped over my shoulder and I looked up. The beach blonde who had walked in and called Jason a baby was next to me.

"You're not going to fight Billy, are you?"

"What do you care?" I snarled, not liking her already. She wouldn't be the one to tell me what's what. She chuckled in her soft voice and smiled her perfect teeth. Yep, definitely didn't like her.

"Because I know girls like you. The types that think they can play hero and win their love. They stand out, don't like to be missed." Sounds like you…I growled, watching her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, give you a little hint: I don't give a shit about what you or anyone else thinks. I also don't like to be pushed. So go ahead, keep shoving me, Jessica, and you can be sure as hell I'll shove back." I hissed, standing up, hands clenching into fists. She took a step back and walked over to her desk, muttering to herself.

"Holy cow, I've never seen anyone lay into Jessica like that. Damn girl, I think you got some class here." Simon chuckled, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well P.E always fires me up." I shrugged, sitting back down. I glanced over to Jason, who was trying hard not to laugh. I winked at him as Jessica sat next to him. Her friends were chatting with her as I started to write a song.

She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep

Wrapped in all of the promises, that no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages, the feelings gone astray

But she will sing,

Till everything burns, everyone screams

Burning their lives, burning my dreams

All of this hate, and all of this pain

Burn it all down as my anger rains

Everything burns

Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

Too consumed by their masquerades

No one sees the day

And still she sings,

Till everything burns, everyone screams

Burning their lives, burning my dreams

All of this hate, and all of this pain

Burn it all down as my anger rains

Till everything burns

Everything burns, while everyone screams

Burning their lives, burning my dreams

All of this hate, and all of this pain

Burn it all down as my anger rains

Everything burns

Everything burns, ooohhhhaaaa

Everything burns.

I looked back up to see everyone else was taking notes. I shrugged my shoulders and took out another piece of paper. Soon, the bell rang and I walked out, humming to myself. Jason came sneaking up next to me, hand taking my song.

"Holy-hey, thief. Give that back!" he chuckled and held it over his head.

"Give what back?" he asked, giving his best puppy eyes. I felt my heart melt as he stared at me.

"Fine, read it, see if I care." I shrugged my shoulders and walked faster. Jason smiled and read my song.

"This is for the assignment we just got? You did it just now?" I looked back and nodded. He nodded and gave it back.

"Keep it, I know it already." His eyes widened as he looked down at the paper.

"Don't believe me? Look, I'll sing it. After school." I walked into the cafeteria and gathered some food for myself. I put it on a plate and nabbed a soda can. I found an empty table and sat down to eat when Jason sat next to me. I looked up in mid bite and he laughed at me.

"Whaf es sof funny?" I asked, chewing my food. He just shook his head and nibbled on his small pizza slice.

"Not hungry?" I asked as he set it back down. He shook his head no and looked out the window. The clouds were clearing up and the sun shone outside.

"Oh man…" he sighed. "I've gotta go. See ya around. Oh, and don't loose today." He smiled, waving. I watched him leave as I took another bite. Someone then slapped my food out of my hand. I looked up to see Jessica smiling at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Hold Fast to Dreams

"Did you even think I would let you take my husband-to-be away from me? Think again, Dani." I smiled and picked up another slice of pizza, the one Jason had left. I took a bite and chewed away.

"Oh, now you are ignoring me? Well, ignore this!" she swung her hand around even as mine went out to catch it. I caught her wrist before she got anywhere near my face, never even looking back.

"Sorry, Jessica, you were taking too long. And you can't even swing a proper slap. Don't swing from the elbow, swing from the shoulder." I tapped her shoulder. I then stood up, grabbed my finished plate and walked out the door, dumping my food along the way. The room was silent when I left and walked into the hall. Simon was right with me, pulling on me to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You just burned Jessica Flowers, the hottest bitch here in school on your first day. You are going on take on Billy, the school bully, on your first day. Plus, you have the best looking guy looking at you…"

"…on my first day. I got it." I finished. He looked at me as I walked to my last class.

"There is either something seriously wrong with you, or seriously hot. I'm not sure which." Simon said, rubbing the back of his head. I walked into my math class and sat down, pulling out another sheet of paper. Simon sat next to me, glancing over my shoulder, half expecting Jessica to come charging in.

"If you're that worried, go stand guard." I pointed to the door, not looking up from my paper. He chuckled and pulled out his paper and pencil. The teacher walked in and placed notes on the white board. I took them until the bell rang. Simon suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do this, Dani. He takes out guys twice his size."

"Well, it's time somebody put him in his place." I smirked, pushing him away. I walked out into the sunlight and blinked a couple times. Something hard hit me in the jaw and I stumbled back.

"Shit!" I cursed, wiping my mouth with my hand. I saw another swing come in and I ducked.

"So, it was ASAP, huh? Could be a gentleman a give a lady a warning." I smiled, looking up to Billy. He swung again and I dodged, kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back and charged me. I sidestepped and drove my elbow into his exposed back. He kicked out with his foot as he went down and caught me in the chest, throwing me into a dumpster. Darkness clouded my mind as I struggled to stand. I felt a whoosh of air and I dodged, feeling him swing to the left. My vision came back and I slammed my fist into his jaw. He stumbled back and cupped his nose. Blood ran through his fingers and he leered at me as I bounced on my toes. He suddenly pulled a knife out and charged me.

"Damnit…" I breathed as he swung. I ducked under and tried to kick his wrist, but he pulled back faster. He swung again and I dropped to my knees, feeling the blade swing over me. He suddenly slammed his knee into my chest and knocked the air out of me. His knife came down and I managed to miss most of the blade. It cut across my shoulder and down my arm. I spun and kicked his wrist, knocking away the knife. I then kicked him in the chest as hard as I could, knocking the breath from his lungs. I stood up and cupped my arm.

"Now you know how it feels." I spat, turning around. I walked to my truck and opened the door with my good hand. My injured arm had gone numb and blood left a trail on the blacktop. The kids in the crowd had drifted away as I sat in my truck, trying to wrap the wound.

"Here, let me." I looked up and saw Simon standing there. I nodded and let him wrap. I hissed in pain once and he looked up as he finished.

"Billy pulling a knife on you, that wasn't cool." He stated, stepping away. I nodded and started the truck.

"You gonna drive with one arm?"

"Looks that way." I smiled, hiding my pain. He nodded and shut my door. I waved with my bad arm as I pulled out. He watched me as I drove away to my house.

When I got into the driveway, I parked the truck and slammed my head against the steering wheel. My arm hurt like hell and I hated it. My lip was also split and had dried. I walked into the house and stepped up to my room, stripping my clothes as I climbed into the shower. I watched the wound bleed as I washed my hair. Damned if I was going to school with blood everywhere. I stepped out and changed into PJ's, needing to sleep.

"Shit…the horses." I stepped out into the night and threw the horses hay. I walked back up and fell into my bed, falling asleep.

"Dani, get up!" My dad shouted from the doorway. I was glad I was wearing long sleeves as I changed into another long sleeved shirt. I pulled on jeans and brushed my hair, running down the stairs. I brushed past my dad in a hurry to get out before he saw my face.

"Dani, wait!" he grabbed my injured arm and I tried not to wince.

"You have a black eye, what happened?" he ran his thumb gingerly down the side of my face.

"I-I-I- ran into a pole while talking to some friends." I smiled sheepishly, looking embarrassed.

"Dani, be careful where you walk, you are just like your mother." He scolded teasingly. I nodded and ran back outside into the rain. I started the truck and drove out of the driveway, heading into town. Rain splattered on the windshield as I parked into a parking space. I turned off my truck and tried not to scream in pain as I breathed in. Dad had made the wound bleed again, I could feel it. I rolled up the sleeve and saw blood soaking the gauze wrapped around my arm. I shoved the sleeve back down gently as I saw Jason walk towards the truck. I opened the door and cursed as the rain hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Painful Heart

"I forgot about the rain." I giggled, looking at him. He caught my face in his hand and stared at my split lip and black eye.

"Dani…" he started. He rested his hand on my injured arm and I pulled back.

"He hurt you, didn't he? I can small the blood." He rolled up my sleeve, but pulled back quickly, breathing in hard.

"A little queasy around blood?" I asked, giggling. He suddenly spun and walked away quickly, still breathing ragged.

"What was that?" I asked, hand cupping my arm. I shrugged my shoulders and headed for class when lightening tore open the sky. Now lightening, I did enjoy. I watched the bolts rip across the sky like a knife through the smoke. Somebody suddenly grabbed me from behind and whirled me around. It was a student, I could tell that, but I didn't know who he was. He slammed his fist into my arm and darkness sunk in, taking me. I felt myself being dragged, then lifted into a car or truck. The guy started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Holy-what is going on?" I asked, looking around. The guy in front was smiling evilly, speeding through town. I looked out the window and saw we left town and were now in the forest.

"Good enough." The guy said, stopping the car. He stepped out and opened my door.

"Come out, little pretty." He chuckled.

"To hell with you!" I kicked out with my feet and jumped over him, running into the forest. Or tried to, at least. He suddenly grabbed my waist and spun me around to look into his eyes. His eyes were blood red and I felt myself being pulled into them. His free hand grabbed both my wrists as I stared into his eyes. He drew his mouth upon my lips and kissed me, inching his way to my throat. I felt my spin tingle as he nipped my neck. He suddenly bit me hard, drawing blood. I tried to cry out, but I couldn't. My voice had vanished and I could not move.

I'm going to die here, I thought. I suddenly felt the ground swallow me up as I fell. I never heard someone scream at me, nor the blow I received on my way down. I reached to run my hand over the side of my neck when someone stopped me.

"I…must see it…" I gasped, choking. The hand just held mine firmly as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up painfully. I tried to sit up, but my arm buckled under the weight. I ran my good hand over my neck and felt gauze over it. My eyes opened in shock as I remembered what happened in the forest. I went to clutch my left arm tightly when I whimpered in pain, realizing my arm still had to heal.

"Give it time, it'll be better." Came someone's voice. I looked to the doorway and saw Jason walking in with a plate of food.

"Jason?" my voice cracked and he handed me a glass of water. I drank it, and then looked into his eyes. He looked away and started to leave.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded, grabbing his arm.

"It's better you not know." He told me, pulling away. I let him walk to the door, the crossed my hands over my chest and glared at his back.

"He was a vampire, wasn't he?" I asked him. I saw his shoulders stiffen and I knew I hit the mark. "No normal person bites another person's neck." I told him, swinging my legs to stand. My feet hit the floor two seconds before my hands and knees did. Jason spun to see my on the floor. He rushed over and lifted me easily into the bed.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my house, love." Came another voice. I looked up to see an older gentleman walking in.

"My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex." He smiled, walking over to Jason and me.

"I think she deserves to know. After all, he did almost kill her." Alex told Jason. Jason clenched his hands into fists and I heard him growl something fast. Too fast for me to understand.

"Who almost killed me?"

"A vampire, deary. I am one, as is Leslie, Jen and Jason here." He smiled, pointing his newly acquired pipe at Jason.

"But, if you're vampires, then why are you not attacking me? Like the other guy?"

"Because he drinks human blood. We don't. There are two different kinds of Vampires in this world, good ones and evil ones. I bet you know the difference." He winked, nodding to Jason, who looked like he had calmed down. I was tempted to shake my head and pinch myself, but the pain in my arm was well enough.

"Vampires, huh? Okay." I smiled, nestling back under the covers. Jason narrowed his eyes as he watched me.

"That's it?" he asked. I opened one eye and looked up to him.

"What?"

"That's it. No questions, no screaming and running away, just an 'okay'."

"Yep." I nodded, closing my eye again. He watched me before he walked out into the hallway and closed the door.

"She is taking this awfully well." Jason told Alex.

"I told you, she is a strong person. She will accept it and live with it."

"Hey Jason, I do have one question." I smiled as he opened the door.

"What?"

"Can I see you fangs?"

"No." he said sternly.

"But-"

"No!" he cried, slamming the door. I jumped as the door slammed, almost crying out as my arm jerked. I felt tears run down my cheek as I fell into my pillow. Why was he being so mean now. Someone else opened the door and in stepped Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Through my eyes

"I apologize for Jason. He didn't like you being brought into this. I want to apologize for anything else that may happen." He smiled warmly as he sat down on the bed. He reached up and ran his thumb across my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Thank you." I smiled, looking back to the door. "How many more of you are there? The good ones, I mean."

"Well, in this house, there are two more, my wife Leslie, then Jen, who is like a sister to our Jason. But there are more in the world, ones we have yet to meet." Alex smiled, standing up. "Stay in bed for another day. Jason will probably visit you in a while. I'll also send Jen and Leslie in as well. I'm sure they want to meet you." Alex said, stepping out of the room. I smiled and nestled back into the pillows. As she closed her, the door burst open and a girl with long blonde hair ran in. Her eyes were a deep blue and she had a perfect figure.

"You must be Dani! I'm Jennifer, but call me Jen!" she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. The door opened again and Jason stepped through.

"Dani, I…oh, Jen. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. Sorry, I'll come back later." I watched him leave as he closed the door. I turned back to Jen and she smiled even more.

"He cares for you, I never seen him so happy."

"What! Me? Why would he like me? I'm nothing impressive."

"Oh, but you are. You must take a look in the mirror. You mess with your hair and put on a little make-up and you'll sweep away any man who takes a look at you. Plus, you work with your horses and you love soccer. You have to have a fit body for all of that."

"How do you know about my horses and how I play soccer?"

"Jason told me all about you."

"He did! When?"

"Um, when you first came to school. He also told me…ulp! I can't tell you that, I promised him I wouldn't."

"Tell me what? What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing you need to know." Came Jason's voice. "Mind if I talk to Dani alone."

"No, no. I'll leave, sorry Jason." She said, walking next to him. Jason nodded and closed the door behind her. He walked up to me and sat on the bed. He looked up to me as I watched his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

"I know you have nightmares about your mom. I know how she died. And I know the rain reminds you of her death so you can't sleep." He said, looking out the window.

"You spied on me! Well, not sure what to say, either I'm flattered or upset, not sure which." I smiled when he looked back at me.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Sure I am, but I can't stay med at you forever, who could argue with you? You would always win. Never bet against house." I chided, looking into his eyes. He smiled and chuckled, taking my hand.

"You really are something amazing." He said, stepping out of the room. I watched him leave, not being able to wait until the next morning. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

When I woke up, there was an older woman watching me.

"Oh, you must be Leslie, right?"

"Yes, you must be dear Dani. We called your dad and told him you were here with us."

"Oh, I totally forgot! Thank you so much." I smiled, swinging my legs out from under the covers.

"I brought a change of clothes for you. You and Jen seem to be the same size and height. If they are a little too big…"

"It is alright, I don't mind." I smiled, taking the clothes.

"I'll lock the door behind me."

"Thank you again, your son saved my life."

"He really does care for you. He would hate himself if more harm came to you." I blushed as she walked out the door. I pulled on a white blouse and a pair of low-rise jeans. The blouse was long sleeved and had lace along the collar of the shirt. It laced up in the back and was a little tight around my bust, but I could live. I looked around for a brush and found one, running it through my hair. I shook my head and let my hair fall around my shoulders. I nodded and headed out the door. I unlocked it and opened it just as Jason knocked on the door.

"Oh! Hi there." I smiled. Jason blinked a couple times, then shook his head and smiled.

"Hi yourself. You look really good, you should keep those."

"These are your sisters!" I protested.

"She won't mind, really." He took my hand and led my to the dining hall. I looked at the halls and the rooms, along with all the pictures that were hung. When we got there, there were a couple more people there.

"Who are they?" I asked, standing behind Jason.

"These are friends of the family." He chuckled when he looked back, seeing me behind him. "A little scared?"

"No!" I snapped defensively. I then looked back to them and nodded. "A little…maybe." Jason laughed more and led me to a seat next to him and a friend of his.

"Dani, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is Dani."

"She's human?"

"Yes, so?" Jason asked, resting his arm over my shoulders and scooting me closer to him. He seemed to be a little tense as I looked up to him.

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she does."

"Oh, well in that case…nice to meet you Dani, I'm a good friend of Jason's here."

"Are you a vampire as well?" Andrew laughed and nodded. I felt Jason's arm slide off my shoulders as he relaxed. Alex was seated at the head of the table, Leslie next to him. Jen was sitting with some friends of hers and I was seated with Jason and Andrew. Andrew stood up and motioned for Jason to follow him.

"I'll be right back, so don't move." He whispered in my ear. His cold finger tapped my chin as he walked away. I watched him and Andrew walk around a corner, and then turned to my meal. I only then noticed I was the only one eating food.

"Is it alright, Dani?" Alex asked, seeing I was looking around.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It is wonderful. Thank you."

"I know you must feel weird, being the only one eating. I'm sorry for that…"

"Don't worry about. I may take me time to get used to the fact that there are vampires in the world. But I'll live, I always have." Alex smiled and nodded, understanding my meaning. Jason suddenly slid next to me, arm around my waist. He moved so silently it startled me. I jumped a couple feet and looked over to my left.

"Holy cow Jason, you scared me." I panted.

"That isn't hard to do." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, turning back to my meal. He smiled and took my hand in his, watching me eat.

"Stop that."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That, the watching me eat. It's weird."

"Why, you're cute when you eat?"

"No one is cute when they eat." I protested.

"I beg to differ, you are."

"Everything I do is cute to you." I huffed.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Um…nothing…" I finally gave in and finished my meal. I gathered my plate and my silverware, heading for the kitchen. Jason swooped in and stole both my plate and my glass, along with my silverware.

"Hey now, what was that for?"

"A guest should not have to clear off her own plate."

"I was being polite."

"And I'm being a host." I followed him into the kitchen as he washed my dishes.

"Let me do it, I feel useless." I begged, crossing my arms over my chest. He turned to me and smiled his miracle smile.

"You are not useless, don't worry." He put the plate away and the cup in the cupboard. I grabbed my knife and fork from him and looked around.

"Where do these go?" I asked. Jason smiled and pointed to a drawer. I nodded and put them away.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I huffed, crossing my arms again. I turned my back to him and looked out the window. His arms suddenly circled around my waist and hugged my close.

"Don't be like that." He breathed. His cold breath was on my neck and sent tingles down my spine. I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Alright, you win." He smiled and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against mine. The cold feel sent even more tingles down my spine as he pulled back. I felt goose bumps pop up around on my skin and I laughed.

"Guess I'll have to get used to that." He nodded and took my hand in his, leading me back out.

"We wondered what happened to you two."

"Jason stole my plates from me and wouldn't let me wash them myself." I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. Alex laughed and looked over to Jason.

"Playing host are we?" he asked. Jason smiled and nodded. I sighed again and sat down next to Jason. Jen looked up and smiled. She suddenly pushed out of her chair and ran over to me.

"You look so good in my clothes. We should dress you up more!" she squealed, hugging me tightly. I tried not to cry out as she squished my arm, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I forgot about you arm, please forgive me!" she begged as I looked down to my sleeve. Blood ran through the blouse and I went stiff. I looked up to Andrew and the others as I cupped my arm. Andrew's eyes went blank as he breathed in.

"Oh no…" was all I could say when Jen grabbed me and ran me out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Touching Darkness

I heard Jason's primal roar as he stepped in front of Andrew. Alex ran to help as Leslie followed Jen. Some of Jen's friends also went wild and tried to chase after me. I felt tears run through my eyes and down my cheeks as they placed me in a room. Leslie locked the room as Jen sat next to me. She wiped my tears away as I looked up to her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your party…" I sniffed. She smiled and looked up to her mom as Leslie walked forward.

"It's not your fault, don't feel bad." Leslie said, sitting on the other side of me. I nodded meekly and looked down to the floor. I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Jen? Is Dani in there?" It was Jason. Leslie stood up and walked over to the door to unlock it.

"Come, Jen. We'll stand outside." Jen nodded and brushed past Jason. She breathed something fast in his ear and he nodded. I looked up and felt more tears run down my cheek. His once nice hair was messed up and he had a scratch down his cheek that was still bleeding.

"Don't cry, you'll undo me if you cry." He rushed forward and pulled me into a tight hug. He soothed me as he whispered to me. My tears soon dried and I looked up to him, running my finger along his cheekbone where the cut was. His eyes softened as he took my hand and held it to his face.

"I'm sorry, that must have been terrifying for you." He breathed, watching my eyes with his. I started to shake my head, but I saw Jason's eyes and looked down to the floor.

"It's alright to admit you are afraid." He smiled. I looked back up to him and nodded once.

"All I could think about was your safety. I wondered if you were alright." Jason's face went stern, then softened and he grabbed my chin.

"Don't worry about me, never worry about me. Only think of your own safety, not mine. You don't realize how fragile you humans are to us vampires. To us, you are like rag dolls, so easily broken." He stood up as he shook his head. "This is why I didn't want you to have to deal with this. This is what I told Alex…"

"What, that I wouldn't be able to handle this? Look at me! I'm still standing here aren't I, have I run away from you!" Jason looked up to me and shook his head again.

"That's not what I meant…" he started.

"Yes it is, it's exactly what you meant, isn't it? You didn't think I could handle being with a vampire. Well look at me now. Don't think we humans are as weak as you claim!" I shouted, standing to my feet. I wobbled once and Jason moved to catch me, but I stepped back.

"I'm still standing here Jason, can't you at least understand that? I'm still standing…" I asked, calming down. His liquid sapphire orbs softened and he nodded, walking forward to hug me. I fell into his embrace and let him lift me in his arms. He somehow managed to open the door and walk out to the hall. He walked to his room and set me in his bed, pulling the covers up. I smiled softly as the rain had started to pour.

I saw my mom driving her car to a singing audition. Now that I was old enough to drive and take care of myself, she thought she could get back into singing. I saw the road like I was there. I saw the ice, the big rig and the edge of the bridge over a river. I saw the big rig turn, slam into my mom's car and throw her off the bridge. I saw her terrified face like I was in there with her. She knew she wasn't going to make it. I could tell by the way she clutched the necklace I bought her for her birthday. She smiled once, and then faded into darkness.

"NO!" I screamed, jerking up to a sitting position. I felt sweat run down my face as I panted. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked around. I buried my head in my knees as I cried hard. I suddenly felt arms around me. They pulled me close and I felt strange warmth in those cold arms.

"Jason? I'm scared…" I shook out of fear and sadness.

"I know, I know…" he breathed in my ear. He leaned into me and pulled me tight to his chest. "It's over, it's done. Just rest, just relax now. Everything is fine. It was just a dream. I'm here now." He didn't tell me to sleep, he knew I couldn't. He just held me through the night as I cried softly into his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tragically Gifted

It took forever for morning to come, but it finally did and I started to stand up when Jason's hand pulled me back down.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"I'm strong enough to get through the day when I've had a nightmare, you should know, you spier." He chuckled and nodded, releasing my hand. I stood back up and looked around.

"Hey, where are we?"

"In my room." He smiled as I gasped.

"Your room, this is your room? Wow, look at all the stuff here." I smiled, walking around the room. He had bookshelves full of CD's and books. He had the best stereo I've ever seen and I was afraid I would be the one to break it. I gingerly ran my finger along the top when it started to play. I jumped five feet and whirled around as Jason laughed out loud. He had a country song playing and I hummed until I recognized it.

"You've got a way with me

Somehow you got me to believe

In everything that I could be

I gotta say – you really got a way

You've got a way it seems

You gave me faith to find my dreams

You'll never know just what that means

Can't you see – you got away with me

It's in the way want me

It's in the way you hold me

It's in the way you show me just what Love's made of

It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words

You kept me smiling even when it hurt

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

It's in the way you show me just what Love's made of

It's in the way we make love

Oh, how I adore you

Like no one before you

I love you just the way you are

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

It's in the way you show me just what Love's made of

It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are." I finished as I sat next to Jason.

"I like that song." He smiled, taking my hand. I nodded and looked around at all the posters he had on the wall. He let me go as I continued to explore his room. I then looked back to him, stretched out on his bed all relaxed and calm.

"You act like you have nothing to hide." I said, sitting back down next to him.

"Well that would be because I don't." he smiled, standing up and walking over to me. He took my hand and led me out of his room, back to the kitchen.

"What now?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Breakfast time for the human." He smiled, pulling out eggs and bacon. I made a face as he pulled out the eggs. Jason looked over to me, and then to the eggs he was holding and laughed.

"Don't like eggs huh?" he put them back as I shook my head. "How about waffles?" I smiled and nodded to him. He pulled out frozen Eggos when a thought crossed over my mind.

"Wait a minute, why do you have so much human food?" I asked as he put the waffles into the toaster.

"Jen was is the youngest one among us. But she didn't want to accept the fact that she was now a vampire, she still wanted to eat. But, eventually, she accepted what she was and that she had a choice as well."

"Choice?" I asked as he took a bite of my bacon. He scrunched his face up as he swallowed hard. He handed me my plate as the Eggos popped up.

"Yeah, she could either…this won't bother you, will it?" he asked as I took a bite of my bacon. I shook my head no and he nodded. "That she could either drink human blood or animal blood." He looked over to me and I pretended to get pale. He started to rush over when I laughed.

"That wasn't funny." He growled as he set my Eggos on my plate.

"Yeah huh… it was too." I smiled. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He sat down across the table from me and watched me eat. I glared at him from over my glass and he laughed. I finished eating my waffles and moved to my bacon when Alex came in with Jen.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully. She waved to me and held up a blue halter-top and a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"Uh oh…Jason, hide me." Jen walked over and pulled me to my feet.

"We are going to have so much fun, really Dani." She smiled as I was tugged to her room. I stopped at the door and winced.

"Gah, pink…" I hissed, looking around her room. She pulled me inside and set me down on her pink bed.

"Yuck…" I hissed as she left to go to her bathroom. She came out with make-up and some other stuff.

"Alright, go get changed into these." She handed me the blue halter-top and the cut off jean shorts. I nodded and went to change. I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged, seeing I could pull it off. I walked back out and Jen squealed and almost ran forward to hug me when I held my hand against her chest.

"Oh, cut on the arm, gotcha." She stepped back and steered me to the mirror and the seat in front of it.

"Okay, stay put while I do your make-up." I winced and looked up.

"I'm just gonna keep my eyes closed until you are done alright?"

"Fine, what ever works for you." I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the chair, clenching the sides. She rubbed something on my lips and I winced, imagining it was hot pink lipstick. She then ran something over my eyelids and along my cheeks. She finished with something across the bottom of my lids and along the top.

"There, go ahead and look." I opened one of my eyes, then both of them. She had put a pale pink lip-gloss across my lips and a light, baby blue shade of eye shadow on my eyes. I looked left a little and found a little blush to bring out the color.

"Wow this is good." I smiled, looking over to her. She nodded and led me back outside.

"Jason, are you taking her to school or am I?" she asked, calling down the hall.

"I will, just give me a minute." He shouted from his room. I heard the shower turn off and I laughed.

"What?" Jen asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry, it's just funny how a big, scary vampire would shower. I find that amusing. Sorry…" I snorted through my hands and Jen laughed. When Jason stepped through the door with a towel over his head, I had another giggling fit.

"What?" he asked, looking at himself. I turned and tried to hide my amusement, but Jason was too quick. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my chest and held me steady.

"What is so funny?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I looked back to him over my shoulder and saw he still had the towel. I looked away and laughed even more.

"Jen, please explain since my girlfriend obviously can't." he glanced over to Jen.

"She finds it amusing that, and I quote, 'A big, scary vampire would shower'. And I bet the towel over your head doesn't help either." I shook my head no as I laughed even more.

"Alright…alright…enough…my-my stomach hurts from laughing to hard." I managed between gulps of air. Jason let me go as he tossed his towel into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

My forgotten Soul

"You think it's funny that I shower?" he asked as he led me to his car.

"Yeah, it's a human thing, I didn't know vampires showered. Well, it was funny at the moment, all the TV shows I've seen about vampires don't show any of them in the shower." Jason huffed a sigh as he opened the passenger side door.

"Humans." He muttered, walking to the other side.

"Hey, what's wrong with us humans?" I asked as he started the car up.

"Nothing, apparently." He smiled and I nodded. He inched closer and examined my face.

"You have make-up on." He stated.

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, aren't you? Your sister made me wear some."

"It's nice. The blues and the pinks. I like the outfit too."

"Do not get any ideas." I stated, watching a grin tug at the corners of his lips. He pulled out of the garage and a yellow, convertible Volkswagen Bug followed us.

"That your sister?" I asked as it followed us to school. Jason nodded as he parked next to my truck. Jen stepped out of her car as Jason opened my door.

"Come on Dani, let's go meet your friends!" she laughed as she pulled me towards the office.

"I'll see you in P.E!" I shouted. Jason gave me a sympathetic shrug and walked to meet with his friends. I watched him leave, and then turned around to face Jen.

"Oh look, I have P.E too!" she smiled and followed me to our next class.

"What are we doing today?" she asked as she pulled off her shirt and changed into her P.E uniform.

"Soccer." I smiled, letting my jean shorts slip from my legs.

"Hey, Dani!" a girl shouted from the left. Jen nudged me and I looked over to her.

"Yeah, I'd introduce you, but I have no idea who she is." I smiled, pulling on my P.E shorts. I then tugged off my shirt and Jen smiled.

"What?" I asked, pulling on my P.E shirt.

"Nothing, just a cute bra, that's all." She walked outside as I shoved my shirt over my light yellow bra. I sprinted after her and walked with her to our teacher. We sat down at our numbers and Simon waved to me as he walked by, still late for his class, English.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, that is Simon, a friend of mine. He has a girlfriend, Dylan is her name."

"Ohhh, to bad." She huffed. A hand suddenly grabbed mine and I looked over to see Jason in his uniform.

"Hey, took you long enough." I smirked. "I thought girls were supposed to take longer changing."

"Um, maybe, maybe not, I wouldn't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, Jason and Dani, I want you to take Miss Jen with you to the soccer field."

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded, standing up. Jen leapt up and followed me to the field.

"Hey Jason, do you want to know what color Dani's bra is?"

"Jennifer!" I hissed, clasping my hand over her mouth.

"No, it's alright." Jason smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." I snapped my glare over to Jason as he walked away.

"I've never played soccer before."

"Yeah? Well I've played for nine years." Jason suddenly tugged my arm and stopped me. "What?"

"This is the spot where you yelled at me." he smiled. I blushed and looked away.

"You remember that?"

"Of course, that was how you impressed me and convinced me you were stronger than most of your kind." His voice lowered to a whisper as we walked forward.

"Who we going up against today?" Jason asked.

"Oh man…Jessica and the groupies." I sighed. Jason laughed out loud and leaned over to my ear.

"You wanna piss her off?"

"How?"

"Well…this is one way. Another is if we hold hands after we win." He suddenly kissed my neck and smiled as he pulled back. I was stiff when he looked at me. He rested his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"I'm stronger than I thought I was, that's good to know." He said, looking back to Jessica. She snarled at me and I winked at her.

"I hope she can play soccer." I smiled, looking up to Jason.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"So I can beat her butt all up and down this field." I laughed as she started off with the ball. I watched her and smiled as she dribbled by, fast.

"So she can play…leave her to me. I'll show her what happens when she messes with the Soccer Pro." I sprinted after her as she headed for the goal. I came up on her left side and she veered right.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh. It's not going to be that easy, Jessica." I leapt in front of her and stopped the ball with the toe of my foot. I then spun it left as I ran right, running around Jessica, confusing her. Jason was at my side then, giving me cover where I needed it. Not that I needed it anyways, all of the other girls ran out of the way. I heard Jen laugh in the back as Jason and I raced along side each other, both matching each other's strides perfectly. We reached the goal and I scored the first one. We walked back as Jessica scolded her groupies, harshly. Jessica started off with the ball again and sprinted down the left wing, near Jason. I knew Jason was a gentleman and Jessica knew that as well. I raced back towards the goal and managed a legal sliding tackle. I jumped back up to my feet and raced back with the ball when pain in my arm throbbed in agony. I stopped running and wrapped my arm with my good hand. Jason was already running towards me when my vision blurred. Everything around me swooned and I fell to the ground, landing on my bad arm. I heard the whistle blow and footsteps coming closer.

"Dani? Dani! Dani, wake up!" I heard Jason cry.

"Hmm…who turned out the lights…?" I asked, rubbing my head. Jason's hand grabbed mine as he breathed in deep.

"Oh thank God…" he sighed. I felt him lift me up and carry me off the field to the office.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around. "You said you were taking me to the office."

"I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No! I hate the nurse, don't you dare take me there, put me down right now!" I cried, trying to wiggle free. He just tightened his grip on me, then finally flung me over his shoulder and carried me like that until we reached the nurse's office. She squeaked when she saw me on Jason's shoulder.

"She fell and scraped her arm up really well, we think she landed on a stick or something." Jason set me down in a chair and I looked away, huffing at him.

"I'm fine." I snapped, looking past Jason, who stood in front of me.

"Don't be like that, I'm only looking out for your own good." I peeked through one of my closed eyes and saw his sincerity. I sighed and relaxed.

"Don't you dare leave me in here alone, you should know I hate the nurses and I hate hospitals."

"I didn't know that, but now I do." Jason sat next to me and took my good hand in his. I sighed again and watched the nurse leave, then come back and motion for me to follow her.

"You are coming with." I pulled his arm and led him into the nurses. "If I'm going through this, then so are you." I told him as I sat down on the cushion. As I did, Jen came in, searching for Jason and I.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Krymsin Kyss

"Are you alright? What happened?" she ran inside as the nurse finished wrapping my wound.

"Nothing, I just fell is all." I said, looking to the nurse. She nodded and said I could go. I jumped off the seat and followed Jason back out to the field. Jen was behind us as we walked hand in hand. As we walked back out to the field, our teacher told me to sit on the bleachers. I nodded and walked over when another girl stopped me.

"Are you Dani, the girl who beat Billy?" I sighed and nodded, walking over to the bleachers. As I turned my back, something hard hit me in the head. I spun around, jerking my arm as I did so. I hissed in pain, and then saw the girl charging me with her fists leading.

"Whoa! Hey now, calm down!"

"My brother is in pain and it is your fault!" she cried, tears blurring her vision. I grabbed her hand and stopped her where she stood.

"Your brother is Billy?" I asked her. She nodded and cried out in anger, throwing her other fist into my chest. I was pushed back and the teacher yelled out a name J.C. I fell to my side as she kicked me in the chest. Jason ran over and grabbed both the girl's hands, holding her still. I stood up and smiled to Jason.

"When it rains, it pours." I then glanced down to J.C. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt your brother like that. It was wrong of me and not my place to challenge him. Ask him if he can ever forgive me and if we may be able to be friends." I told her limping over to the bleachers. She watched me, then walked over to the teacher and sat down on her number. Jason was at my side, laughing.

"That was not funny…unh…she punched me!" I winced, running my hand over my side. "I'm gonna have one hell of a bruise." Jason took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was laughing at the girl. She challenged you, thinking she could regain her brother's honor."

"I find that pretty brave. Challenging me like that."

"You would." Jason sighed. He then ran his fingers gently over my side and I winced.

"Well, no broken ribs."

"It sure feels like it." I growled. Jason nodded and took my hand, pulling me off my seat. "I am _not_ going to the nurse's." I told him.

"That wasn't the idea, it's time for our next class." I looked around to see everyone leaving to go to the lockers.

"Oh! Alright." I let Jason led me to the girl's locker room, then he left to change. I watched him, then felt myself being yanked into the locker room.

"What!" I asked. I turned around and saw Jen grabbing me. "Oh, Jesus you scared me." I sighed, walking over to my locker. I unlocked it and pulled off my shirt, exposing the yellow bra Jen adored. I then slipped off my shorts when Simon ran into the locker room.

"Jesus Christ! Simon get out!" I shouted, pulling on my jean shorts. Simon looked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Simon! Let. Me. Go." I hissed, grabbing my uniform shirt along the way.

"You need to come here." He told me.

"Simon, this had better be damn good." I told him, pulling my arm away. As I did, I found Dylan, the girl Simon had been dating, on the ground with two puncture wounds in her neck.

"Holy-this is not good. She's dead, isn't she?" I looked up to Simon, who was shaking with fear. He nodded and stepped away. I slapped the heel of my palm against my head and sighed. "Go get Jason for me. I need him here." Simon nodded and ran back towards school. I placed my fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse when Jason was next to me. His arm came around my back as I stood up.

"She's dead, Jason. We have a loose vampire here at school. He's probably looking for me…or she."

"Why would he be looking for you?"

"I've pissed off a lot of people here in about a week. Someone might be looking for a little revenge and is starting with people I know."

"Or, he could be looking for me." Jason said quietly. The thought never even crossed my mind.

"Why you?"

"I've challenged a lot of vampires who would try to embarrass me. Some I've never followed through on."

"Christ. If they know about Simon, then they know about me…then… they know about Jimmy!" I started to run back to school when Jason's hands stopped me. "Jason, let me go!"

"And what will you do if there _is_ a vampire there? You can't possibly fight it!" he screamed. I glared at him and he lowered his head. "I don't want to loose you like that." His voice softened.

"Then take me to him yourself. He wants to meet you anyhow." Jason started to shake his head, but smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go with you. It's the least you deserve." He kissed my cheek softly and walked me back to school. Simon had already told the teacher and she called 9-1-1 on someone's cell phone. She then hung up and walked over to me, Jason whispering in my ear to pretend to be pale. I nodded and leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"Dani, are you alright?"

"She-she-she's dead…I-I-I checked her pulse. Who would do something like that? Who?" I asked, shaking my hands. She walked closer and took me in her arms.

"Okay, okay. I sent Simon home, are you well enough to drive?" I shook my head and Jason stepped up.

"I'll take her home, if you don't mind?" the teacher shook her head and nodded to the changing room.

"No, go ahead sweetie and change your shirt. Then let Jason take you home, alright?" I nodded and let Jason lead me to the girl's changing room. He stepped inside with me and stood on the other side of the locker.

"You pulled that off really well, I'm impressed. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, math." My response was muffled because I was pulling off my shirt. I put my halter top back on and walked out to face Jason.

"You really are something." He told me, taking my hand. He led me to his car and opened the side door. I slid in and he closed the door, walking over to the driver's side.

"You are taking me home, I mean it." I said as he smiled. He nodded and started his car up, pulling out of the parking lot. He drove out into the main street and headed for my house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Metallic Rose

As we pulled into the driveway, my dad came running out and opened my door.

"I heard what happened, Dani. Are you sure you're all right? You can take the week off if you need to. I know seeing a dead body can be hard. I'm on my way over to check it out…oh, hi Jason, how are you?" he asked, looking up to him.

"Dad, Jason is my boyfriend now." I closed my eyes, waiting for the scolding.

"You have good taste. I know Jason's father, nice man." I opened both my eyes to see him smiling.

"Uh…okay. I think I want to take tomorrow off for a while. It was a little scary to see her like that…all cold and dead…blah." Jason smiled and led me inside to sit on the sofa. Jimmy followed and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you two anything? Water, juice, soda…?"

"I'm fine Mr. Murphy."

"Call me Jimmy. Here, love, your soda." I smiled and took it, grabbing a blanket from the chair next to me. I tried to wrap it around me one handed, but Jason laughed and took it from me.

"I was doing just fine." I growled at him.

"Of course you were."

"I'm heading out, you two behave yourselves, alright?"

"No dad, we are going to be bad and destroy the house with explosives and fire." Jimmy walked over and rubbed the top of my head.

"That's my girl." He smiled, grabbing his leather jacket and walking out to his Ducati 99R. I watched him start it up and pull on his helmet, driving away.

"Man, I want a sports bike like that." Jason laughed and set me back on the sofa.

"You would." I nodded and opened my can of soda, glancing out the window. Jason sat next to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, question."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you eat?" I asked. Jason looked away and stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sorry, wrong question?"

"No, no. I suppose you earn the right to know, seeing as your dating me." he looked back with seriousness in his eyes. "My sister and I go out hunting deep in the forest, near where you were taken by that vampire that bit you." He said, looking away. His eyes closed and clenched his fist. He was controlling his temper and fighting with it.

"Hey you didn't know any better. Who knew he was there?"

"I did know he was there and I read his mind, but I ignored it, thinking he wasn't really going to take you. I only got there because you didn't check in at P.E." he stood up and started to pace. I grabbed his arm on the way by and pulled him to the sofa. He landed with a thump and looked at me curiously.

"Like I said, I'm still standing." I smiled, kissing his lips softly. I suddenly pulled back as I heard a thump near the stalls.

"What?" I ran to the window and looked out. Our prize mare, Midnight's Lullaby, was kicking the stall.

"Oh, she's gonna foal! She's not due till next week!" I shouted, jumping up and running outside. Jason was behind me as I sprinted into the barn. I opened the stall door and saw her on her side, heaving and lathered in sweat. I looked up to Jason as I dropped to my knees next to the mare.

"Jason, get me a bucket of hot water and some towels." Jason nodded and ran out to the house.

"Okay, Love, okay. It's all right, I'm here. You're fine." I cooed to her. She moaned and kicked out with her hind feet. Midnight was a dark black with three white socks and a stripe down her face. She was bred to a dun stallion named Prince of Heaven.

Jason came back in with five towels and a bucket of steaming water. I grabbed the towels and pointed to the ground where I needed the bucket. Jason sat it down and kneeled next to me.

"Jason, I don't want you to get hurt. She doesn't know you, not that I don't trust her, but…"

"I understand." He stepped back and leaned on the stall wall. He watched me work with Midnight as she gave birth to her first foal. The filly was a dark bay, like dad and I hoped, with one white stocking and a snip on the edge of her nose.

"Hey lovely." I purred. The filly's ears perked up as she looked around. She struggled to her feet and swayed left, towards me. I caught her hip and steadied her. She walked over to Midnight, who was on her feet, and started to nurse. I walked back over the Jason and took one of the towels. I walked back over to the filly and started to rub her down.

"Midnight's Fighter…that's your name." I whispered, standing up and walking away. I backed into Jason and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, is this your horse?"

"Huh? No…this was my mom's show horse. I'm gonna event her one of these days, can't let her go to waste like that. She's a really good jumper. My horse is two stalls down." I pointed down the barn isle and Jason stepped out. "Do you have your cell phone on you?" I asked, turning to face him. He nodded and pulled out his Razor, handing it to me. I took it and dialed my dad's cell number. He picked up and I told him Midnight's Lullaby had foaled a filly and her name is Midnight's Fighter.

"She's a dark bay with one white stocking and a snip on the edge of her nose."

"Good name, she sounds good. What about confirmation?"

"Very sturdy, like mom. Also has some jumper look to her, like daddy."

"I'll be there to check on her in a while." Dad hung up and I looked back to Jason.

"Thanks." I handed him his cell and walked over to my mare's stall.

"Her name is Shadow Dancer. She's my jumping horse right now. I also use her on trail; she's fine on trail. Hey, can you ride?"

"Ride, as in horses?"

"Yeah."

"Never have, but not too late to learn." Jason smiled, stepping next to me to stroke the mare.

"I like your attitude." I smiled, walking back to my house. Jason followed and an icy breeze brushed past me. I shivered and Jason hugged me close, walking back inside. He walked me over to the couch and pulled the blanket around me.

"Do _you _ever get cold?" I asked him, pulling the blanket tighter around me. He smiled and sat next to me, shaking his head.

"The good part about being a vampire is you never get hot or cold." He grinned, rubbing my back. I glared at him as he stood up.

"I think I am going to ride my horse tomorrow, she hasn't been out in a while and it's getting to be nice during the day." I smiled as he looked at all the pictures.

"Your mom?" he asked, holding up a picture of a young woman with reddish brown hair and big green eyes. I nodded and stood up, taking my blanket with me.

"Yeah, that was when she just arrived at Nashville. She became a really good singer. She stopped when she was pregnant with me, and then started back up again when I became 16. That was when she was killed in the car accident." I looked away and headed up to my room. Jason was next to me, walking up the stairs with me.

"Where are we going?"

"Up to my room, I want to give you something." I told him, opening my door. Ribbons fluttered in the breeze of my open window as I walked to my dresser. I pulled out a silver chain with the Celtic Knot dangling from the chain.

"My mom gave it to me before she died. I want you to have it, to remind yourself of me." I smiled, locking the chain over his neck before he could protest.

"I can't take this, your mom gave it to you."

"And I want you to have it, so we can be as close as she and I was. Don't worry, I have my memories, I don't need physical evidence to remind myself of her." I said as Jason heaved a sigh. He nodded and let the chain fall in place. He then smiled and looked up to me.

"Sing me a song."

"What?"

"You never sang a song for me, I want to hear you sing."

"Oh now?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Oh alright, what song?"

"Any song you know." I nodded and thought of a song I knew by heart. I smiled as I thought of one.

"On this half lit day, with your crown beneath your wing,

Every word just echoes, and the empty world sings

Where have you gone my feather light heart, I never imagined I could leave.

In the glistening, of the lost and Northern sky

Tiny piece of you sits, simple wish waits for reply

Where have you gone my feather light heart, you mustn't forget what love can see." I finished the song and looked over to Jason.

"You are very good, why did you say you couldn't sing?"

"Because I can't." I told him, walking away. Jason chuckled and followed me downstairs as the front door opened. Jimmy stepped in as we came down from upstairs.

"Hey, any leads?"

"No, this one is going to be difficult." Jimmy walked into his office and closed the door.

"That would be the signal to leave. Sorry, he doesn't mean to be like that, but…"

"I understand. Good night, oh, I closed your window." He whispered in my ear as he kissed me goodnight. I smiled as he left, then walked upstairs and changed into my PJ's.

"Night dad!" I shouted. He mumbled and I laughed, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Frozen Tears

The next morning, I woke up and walked downstairs to get breakfast. I noticed the door to Jimmy's office door was opened a little. I looked in and found he was still working. I sighed and worked my way into the kitchen. I cooked up some pancakes and drenched them with syrup, like Jimmy liked them.

"Dad…?" I tapped on the door. I opened it and stepped in, setting the plate down next to him.

"Thanks Dani." He said, not looking up. I sighed and walked back out.

"I'm going out for a ride!" I yelled to him. I headed outside and felt the warmth of the sun on my face. I walked into the barn and walked over to Shadow Dancer. She nickered to me and I smiled, grabbing my tack and bridle. I tied her up and brushed her off, putting the tack on her back. I then saddled her up and walked into the barn shed, changing into my breeches and a clean shirt. I walked out and pulled on my boots and my helmet. I walked over to Shadow Dancer and mounted her, walking her out to the trail. I asked for a slow canter and we cantered to the forest. I slowed her to a walk and let my reins slide, giving her slack. She tossed her head and walked on as I looked into the forest. The sun peeked through the branches and I smiled, trotting for a few strides. Shadow suddenly spooked left and I looked over. A bunny hopped out and I laughed.

"It's a bunny, you goose." I picked up my reins when something launched at me. I managed to duck and saw a figure fly over me.

"Shadow, run, run!" I shouted, digging my heels into her side. She launched forward as my pursuer chased after me. Shadow stumbled left, then fixed herself and galloped faster along the forest trail. I soon lost sight of the chaser and slowed Shadow to a walk. Something scared her again and I let her run, thinking it was my pursuer. Shadow suddenly lurched left and we fell off a cliff. She rolled over me and I heard a sickening snap. We came to a stop and I crawled over to her, thinking she broke her leg. But when I started to move, I felt white-hot pain shoot through my leg.

"Shit, _I _broke my leg. This is going to be fun." I murmured, looking over to Shadow. She was on all fours and was watching me carefully.

"Thanks girl." I rubbed her head as I looked up the hill we fell down.

"Well, we need to get up, but it will take a long time, as long as you pull me." I said, looking back to Shadow. She snorted as I took her reins. I pulled myself up and asked her to walk forward. She took a couple steps and I gasped in pain. She snorted and looked back to me. I clucked to her and she walked forward, stumbling up the steep hill. She almost reached the top, when she fell back down again. She pulled herself up and walked up with more confidence and determination. She pulled me all the way to the top and looked down at me. I was breathing heavy and could not get on with my broken leg.

"Not a chance in heaven or hell." I panted, looking around. Something suddenly pulled me back from behind and caused me to trip over my bad leg. I squealed in pain and looked up to a grinning mouth, fangs showing clearly. He held his hand over my throat and inched closer, fangs scraping across my neck. I shivered in fear and tried to move, but his fast hands clamped over my leg. I cried in pain again and looked back up to my stalker.

"You've made a lot of vampires mad, now we will finish this." The vampire hissed, running his fingers down my neck. I shivered at the cold touch and pulled my head away. I then clucked at Shadow to gallop on.

"Home, Shadow, Home!" I shouted at her. I watched her gallop back home and hoped that she would get there in time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Evil in his Eyes

Jason walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, expecting me to answer. Jimmy walked up and answered the door, startled to see Jason there at the door.

"Jason, have you seen Dani? She's been missing for three hours. She said she was going for a ride, and that was three hours ago."  
"Did you check the trail she took?"

"There are so many trails, I don't know where to start." Jimmy told him, opening the door for Jason to step in. Jason looked out to the barn and saw something galloping from one of the trails.

"Shadow Dancer!" Jason shouted, running out. He grabbed the mare's reins and stroked her forehead.

"Jimmy, take care of her!" Jason shouted, running into the forest. Jimmy started to protest, but Jason was already gone.

I watched the vampire nip softly at my neck, teasing my senses. The hand on my broken leg tightened and I winced in pain. The other hand held my chin and I felt tears run down my cheeks. His sharp fangs dug into my throat, barely drawing blood. His tongue then ran across my face, licking away my tears. I tried to pull away, but his hand tightened around my leg causing me to scream. He ran his tongue down my neck and licked at the wounds that were bleeding.

"Mmmm, the sweet taste, it just lingers on your lips. Why don't you try?" he kissed me hard and I tasted iron in his mouth. I pulled away and he bit my neck again, harder. "Keep trying to pull away. Keep being scared. It only heightens the sweetness in your blood." He whispered in the shell of my ear, cold breath blowing along my neck. I winced and shuddered, trying to pull away. His hand tightened around my chin and held me in place. I cried and whispered for a miracle, feeling fear creep back in my throat. I knew I was going to die, I felt it in my bones and in my blood. He chuckled at my fear and ran his lips down my neck again. I felt dizzy, lightheaded and I knew that was a bad sign. Blood loss was what it was. From my broken leg to a vampire drinking my blood, I knew I wasn't going to last longer than 30 minutes. Both his hands suddenly ran up to my cheeks and held my face in place. He bit my neck and started to drink deep. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I tried not to close them, knowing it meant death.

"DANI!" Someone shouted. I looked up and found my vision was blurry and out of focus. I felt myself being set down on the dirt.

"Well, well, well, Jason has come to the rescue, has he? It seems you are too late this time, she's not moving." The vampire said, looking down to me. I groaned and moved, trying to show Jason he was wrong. "Oops, my mistake. Seems she is alive, we'll fix that later."

"Rush, leave her alone." Jason snarled. Jason's voice was the last

thing I remembered before darkness.

Something soft ran down my face. It felt like silk. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jason sitting on my bed, talking to Jimmy. His hand held mine as Jimmy fired questions a Jason. Jason answered them calmly and collected, not flinching under my dad's authority. I tightened my grip over Jason's hand and he looked down to me. Jimmy did the same, and then was on his knees next to me.

"Are you all right, Dani, will you be all right?" he asked me, looking at my cast. I followed his gaze and then gasped, bolting upright.

"Is Shadow all right, how is she!" I asked, looking out the window. Jason's gentle hand pushed me back down as he smiled.

"Shadow is fine, we had the vet come out and take a look at her. A couple scrapes, but nothing more." Jimmy said, standing up.

"Can I get you anything sweetie?"

"Um…water. Ice cold water." I smiled, watching him leave. As the door shut and I was sure Jimmy had gone down to the kitchen, I turned to Jason.

"What did you tell him, about the cuts in my neck and the amount of blood loss?" I asked, sitting up a little more. Jason looked over to me and sighed. "You didn't tell him the truth, did you? He wouldn't have accepted it like I did." I told him.

"Oh no, he didn't. I had to prove it to him." Jason sighed, stepping away. "I hate it when mortals are involved." He mumbled. I let that comment slid and struggled to sit up more. Jason walked back over and repositioned the pillows for better comfort.

"Wait, you told dad what you were and what happened? How could you be so stupid?"

"I had no choice, I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head." Jason protested, looking over to me. "And you weren't awake to help me." He sighed, walking over to the window. "I fear this is just the beginning." He murmured just loud enough for me to hear. I started to ask why when Jimmy stepped in.

"Here is your water, love. Jason, do you think you could leave me and Dani alone for a second?" I shook my head as Jason stepped out the door. As Jason closed the door, Jimmy sat down in a chair.

"Dani, I don't want you to see him anymore." Jimmy said, looking up. I glared at him and shook my head no. "I wasn't asking Dani, I was telling." Jimmy said more firmly.

"No." I stated, looking away. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Jason drive away in his car. I watched him leave and I sighed, closing my eyes tightly. I was bordering on rage and sadness, but I didn't want Jimmy to see. What did he know, he never felt for anyone. He was never there for me or for mom when I was growing up. He left us for something better, or so he said.

Jimmy rested his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"I almost lost you today, I don't want that to happen again."

"What do you care? You left mom and I for your own selfishness!" I snapped, whirling around to glare at him.

"And I lost your mother to a car accident! What happens when I loose you!" he shrieked, grabbing both my shoulders.

"You never cared enough!" I howled back.

"I died when your mother died! You are all I have left. I made a mistake and now I'm taking the steps to fix it. I am not asking you to forgive me, hell no. Nothing can bring back those moments. I just hope this might in some way make up for it." His voice had grown softer and he looked down at the floor. I saw a fleck of silver run down his left cheek. Jimmy never cried, not once. Not even when mom died. But he cried for me, because he was right. I was all he had left. I never knew that until now. I felt guilty and I wanted to help Jimmy, but I didn't know how.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, looking at him. He lifted his head and smiled weakly.

"Stop seeing Jason."

"I…can't." I stuttered helplessly. Jimmy's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened around my shoulders.

"Why not?"

"Because I love him!" I shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Taking Liberty

I sat quietly as Jimmy paced through my room. I had just confessed to him I was in love with a vampire, where did I go wrong? He turned back to face me, then resumed his pacing when the doorbell rang. Jimmy walked out of my room and headed for the door.

"Hello, is Dani here?" I recognized the voice and called out.

"In my room, Alex!" Jimmy nodded and let Alex slip past him, Jen and Leslie following.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I smiled. I suddenly frowned when I saw Alex's serious expression. "Alex?" I asked gently.

"Dani, do you know where Jason is?"

"He was here, but dad chased him out and he left." Alex looked over to Leslie and sighed.

"It is as I feared…" he breathed.

"What?" I asked, worried now. Jen looked up to me, tears running down her face.

"Jason has gone after Rush, the vampire who almost killed you."

"What!" I shouted, sitting straight up.

"Rush is much to powerful for any of us, even all four of us together. Jason doesn't stand a chance." Alex mumbled.

"But vampires are immortal, right? You guys can't be killed, right?" I asked desperately, hands tightening around each other. Alex looked over to me and shook his head.

"I am afraid we can be killed. And Rush will not toy with his victims; he will kill Jason as soon as possible. Quick and easy." Alex sighed, sitting heavily in a chair. Tears ran down my cheeks and they landed on my comforters, leaving wet stains. I looked out the window and watched rain start to sprinkle outside. I shook my head and buried my face into the covers, crying harder than ever before. Jen rubbed my back as she cried silently herself.

Night fell and I slipped into sleep. This time, my nightmare was not about my mother…it was about Jason. Jason was tied to a pole, bleeding from multiple wounds in his chest and arms. His head was hung low and he looked half dead, not the angel he used to be. Rush stood next to him, a sterling silver dagger in his hands. He lifted the blade and held it poised over Jason's heart. I heard myself cry out.

"Don't give up Jason! I'll come! Don't give up…" I jerked awake and found myself alone in my room. It was still night and I shivered in fear. I looked out the window and smiled, seeing my truck was nearby. I swung my legs out of my bed and hobbled over to my dresser, grabbing my keys. I then walked over to the window and opened it, stepping carefully onto the roof. I then slide down the roof into a pile of hay and landed softly. I looked at the door to see if it had opened.

"Good." I smiled, running awkwardly to my truck. I put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I saw Jimmy run out as I sped out of the driveway. He shouted my name, but I couldn't hear it over my diesel engine.

I drove with my heart leading me. I turned into the forest and drove until I had parked in front of a castle. The gates where shut, but something urged me to drive right through it. I revved the engine and plowed right through the gates. The gates shattered easily against my large truck and I slid to a stop in front of the door on the gravel driveway. I stepped out of the truck and was greeted by a pair of Doberman dogs. They had their fangs bared and they stalked forward.

"Hey! Back off!" I snarled just as loudly as they growled. They looked at each other, then backed off and trotted back to their houses. I smiled and hobbled up the stairs, pushing lightly on the door.

"Unh, heavy door." I mumbled, pushing harder. The door swung open and I stumbled inside, falling to my hands and knees. I looked up and glanced around. I suddenly heard a heart-wrenching scream and I cringed, knowing it was Jason. Jason was never supposed to be in pain, never. I pushed myself back to my feet when something oddly familiar touched my hand. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I realized whom it was.

"Well, so the lady has come to save the hero? Is that how it is?" Rush whispered in the shell of my ear. I winced, but held my stance.

"Give him back to me." I growled, watching him step in front of me. He had long black hair that dipped past his shoulders, pulled back into a ponytail. He had steel gray eyes that stared at me with enjoyment and pleasure. His thin lips peeled over his sharp fangs as he stepped back to watch me. His cold hand tightened around mine as he pulled me forward.

"I don't think so, milady. You see, you would be taking away my fun. Unless you have a trade?" He smiled wickedly, clasping his hands together.

"Let me see Jason first." Rush sighed but nodded, leading me around the castle.

We walked down the halls until we reached a locked door. Rush opened it with his key and the doors swung open easily. I stepped in, temporarily blinded by the darkness of the room. Before my eyes adjusted, Rush took my hand and led me through the room. As my eyes adjusted, we came to a stop. Rush took my hand and placed it against something cool. My heart leapt to my throat as I recognized the feel.

"Jason?" I croaked. He didn't move under my hand and I started to step closer when Rush yanked me away.

"You said look, not touch." He cooed, shoving me back.

"Now, about our trade?"

"Fine, you can have me." I spat, looking past his shoulders to Jason. He moved slightly and I felt tears rush to my eyes. He was in so much pain and it was my fault. No matter what anyone else said, it was mine and mine alone.

Rush laughed and took my arms, leading me away.

"You will let him go, right?"

"Of course, a vampire always keeps his word." Rush chuckled, leading me to another room. He shoved me inside and locked the door behind me. I listened as his footsteps faded. I leaned heavily against the door and cried.

"Forgive me, Jason. Please, forgive me…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

One Wing in the Fire

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself asleep on a large bed. I moaned and rolled over, trying to get my bearings. As I did, something jerked my left wrist. I looked down and saw a chain attached to the bed. I sat up even more, the squealed as I saw Rush in the doorway.

"Up already?" he chuckled, walking forward. He took my right wrist and kissed it softly. I winced and watched him. Pain suddenly shot through my arm as he bit my wrist. I tried to pull away, but Rush held me steady, teeth sinking into my flesh. Tears ran down my cheek, but I remember my sacrifice and held my tongue. Rush smiled even more and pulled back, wiping his chin clean. I watched him walk away and close the door. This is how it had been for almost a week now. I bet Jason was still recovering; otherwise he would have come get me.

"Wouldn't he?" I asked to no one in particular. I glanced around, and then looked down at my raw wrists. Trying to get out of them had rubbed my wrists until it bled. Now my other wrist also had two puncture wounds in it.

"Damn you Rush." I muttered.

"Now that's not very nice, Dani." I jerked in surprise, then felt my eyes water as I recognized the voice. I was almost too afraid to turn around, thinking it was all a dream.

"Are you really there?" I asked softly, hands running up to my eyes. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I knew it was true. I spun and saw Jason staring at me with his beautiful sapphire eyes. I grabbed his hand as he moved to release me from my chains.

"Jason…I'm so sorry." I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh…I know, I know. You're all right now, don't worry. I'm here." Jason cooed, pulling me into a tight hug. I winced as the chain yanked at my wrist. Jason took the chain in his hands and broke them apart. He then lifted me in his arms and carried me out the window. He walked gently over to his car and set me inside on the passenger side. I watched him walk to the other side and I grabbed his hand when he sat down. He looked over and smiled softly, brushing away a stray piece of hair out of my face. He planted a light kiss on my forehead and bid me to sleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in a familiar room. Jason was in the corner, watching me. When my eyes meet his, I saw the color darken.

"Jason…." I started, but he held his hand up.

"What made you think you could come save me! What in the world were you thinking! I told you, never worry about me!" I felt tears run down my cheeks. If only he let me speak to him. But he kept yelling at me, and my heart kept getting more and more heavy.

"Because I love you!" I shouted at him finally. He stopped in mid sentence and noticed the tears down my face. His eyes lightened to a softer blue, almost like the calm ocean blue artists try to paint. He moved closer to me and rested his chin on top of my head. His thumb gently brushed away my shed tears.

"I'm such a fool." He mumbled against my hair. I chuckled slightly and heard Jason sigh. "It's good to hear you laugh." He smiled; I know he smiled because I felt his lips move. I nodded and he moved his head to give me a light kiss. I smiled and moved my head to lean against his chest, feeling sleep overcome me again. Jason stroked my head as I fell asleep once again.

"Stay with me…" I whispered.

"I wouldn't even think of leaving you." He whispered back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let sleep take me.

The sun shone in dimly, just right to hit my face. I groaned and rolled over, wanting to hide from the sun. But I rolled into something…or someone rather.

"Morning." Jason smiled. I mumbled and suddenly jerked awake.

"You're not burning up…!" I concluded, looking at him.

"I'm not! Look, I'm not burning up!" Sarcasm dripping with each word. I glared at him from under my eyelashes and stood up, or tried to. Jason grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down so I landed in his lap.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. No, we vampires do not burn up in the sun. But we do, however, become a lot more…brilliant." He finished after searching for the word. I cocked my head and must have looked at him funny because he laughed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, poking his stomach hard. He apparently didn't notice because he kept on laughing. "Damnit Jason! What?" Jason calmed down and gathered me in his arms.

"Sorry love. What I mean is we sort of glow, like a glow in the dark toy."

"Glow…show me." I growled, not believing him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the sunlight. He started to glow, like he said, like a glow in the dark toy.

"Wow…yeah, wow." Was all I said. Jason smiled and walked over to me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Interesting?" he asked me when he looked down. I nodded and he chuckled.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm speechless, you are dazzling." I told him, stepping away to gaze at him.

"Dazzling, huh? I like that." He smiled, walking forward. I put my hand out to stop him, but, of course, he was faster and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I glared at him from behind and he smirked.

"Cheater." I growled.

"I can't help it if I'm faster, you're human."

"You practically parroted my words back to me, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh no…!" I suddenly shouted. Jason went stiff behind me, responding to my stiffness.

"What?"

"Jimmy…what am I going to do? He doesn't know I'm alright!" I ran out of the room, Jason on my heels. I fumbled with my keys as I opened the driver's side door. Jason's calm hands took the keys as he slid in next to me.

"I'll drive." He told me. I nodded and shook in my seat.

"He's going to hate me. He won't understand…" I shivered.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked me. I nodded and looked out the window.

"I might be missing in action for a while." I told him. He nodded and parked my truck outside the front door.

"Be strong." Jason clamped his hand over mine as Jimmy stepped out of the house, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Alex was next to him, a smile upon his face. Alex was the first one to reach me.

"I'm so glad Jason could rescue you from Rush." He beamed. I nodded as Jimmy sauntered down from the steps.

"Danielle Anna Murphy, in the house. Now." He told me, pointing to the door. I looked back to Jason as he climbed into his father's car. There was a worried expression upon his face as I vanished inside. I stood with my head down as Jimmy moved to step in front of me.

"You're in big trouble, young miss." He told me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Songs of Protest and Pride

"I know." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"You know! Where do I even begin Dani! How you ran away in the middle on the night! No, how you fell in love with a vampire! No, here's the best part, how you sacrificed yourself for his sake!"

"Dad…"

"No, I've made up my mind. I will either sell all of the horses, including mom's, or…"

"No, you can't do that. Not mom's horse."

"Or, you will never see Jason again." My gaze dropped to the floor as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I hate you…" I breathed just loud enough to hear. I then shoved past him as his expression turned from rock hard to a hurt expression. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I grabbed a picture of my mom and fell onto my bed. Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked at her picture.

"Why did you leave me with him! Why did you have to leave? Why you…?" I begged, crying and shouting at the same time. "What did he do to deserve your love? Why him?" I buried myself into my pillows and let loose a scream. I then cried myself to sleep, not caring what happened to me now.

Something soft touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw my mom standing next to my bed.

"Mom?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Baby girl." She opened her arms and I flung myself into them, tears running freely.

"Mommy!" I cried, burying my face into her soft dress. Her long red hair mingled with my brown hair as her gentle eyes watched me.

"Why the tears, baby girl? Why do you cry?" she asked, running her delicate fingers along my cheeks.

"I miss you so much. I want you back, it's not fair!"

"I know, but life is ever rarely fair. You know that. But there is more to your tears than you're telling me, isn't there?" I nodded and sniffed, missing her sing-songy voice.

"Dad told me that if I don't stop seeing my boyfriend, he'll sell all the horses, even yours! But I love Jason, it's not fair!" I cried again, looking to her for help. She smiled and nodded.

"I know you love him. But isn't it about time you let go of me?"

"No! I never want to let go! I want you forever and always!" I cried, tightening my grasp around her waist. She chuckled and nodded.

"You love the horses as much as you love Jason. But let me go, let him sell Midnight's lullaby."

"What about her foal, your baby?"

"My baby is right here." She smiled, stroking my head. I sniffed and nodded.

"It'll be hard to sell her."

"I know, but you're strong, always have been."

"What about Shadow?"

"Keep her. She's yours." I nodded and stepped back, smiling as I wiped my eyes.

"I love you, I'll miss you so very much."

"I love you too, baby girl. Take care of your dad for me." she smiled and stood up to walk away one last time. I felt tears run down my cheeks again, but I smiled despite it. She was right, I was strong.

"I love you, mom…" I breathed as she vanished into the light.

I woke up and looked around. I was in my bed, clutching my mom's picture. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Thank you…" I whispered. I reached for a piece of paper and a pen, titling the song "Sanctuary".

_A far-memory that's like a scattered dream_

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory_

_I want to line the pieces up…yours and mine._

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_I watch you, fast asleep_

_All I fear is nothing_

_In you and I there's new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_My hearts a battleground_

_You show me how to see that nothing is whole and_

_Nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_My fears…my lies…melt away._

I finished writing the song when there was a knock at my door.

"Dani? Dani, will you talk to me?" It was Jimmy. I smiled and stood up to answer the door. Jimmy stood outside the door and had a meek smile on his face.

"Dani…"

"Stop. I won't stop seeing Jason, so you can sell all the horses except Shadow."

"What…?"

"Mom told me it was alright." I smiled, stepping past him. "She said it was about time to let go." I vanished down the stairs and walked to my truck. I started it up and drove to Jason's house, clutching the paper to my heart.

I pulled to a stop in his driveway and smiled, looking at the magnificent house. Jason was in his room with the shades drawn. Music was pounding out a beat as I knocked on the door. Jen answered it and shrieked.

"Jason said you wouldn't be able to come for a while, yet hear you are!"

"Shh. Don't tell Jason. You can tell everyone else, but not him." Jen nodded and disappeared inside, looking for her mom and dad. I stepped inside and looked down at my paper, smiling. Mom had helped me write this. Maybe there was a chance yet…

I stepped up the stairs and walked around the corner to Jason's room. I listened to the song and found it was a depressing song. I leaned against the wall and felt tears rush to my cheeks, he was upset with me. I bent over and folded the piece of paper to set it on the floor. I then ran back down the stairs and rushed outside into the forest outside.

Jason had heard something outside and turned his music off, looking out the window. He saw me run into the forest and he swung open his door when he stepped on the piece of paper. He picked it up and read it, smiling softly. He stiffed it into his back jean pocket and gave chase after me.

I fell to my knees in a clearing and brought my hands up to my face, crying into them. The grass swayed in the breeze and the brook next to me hummed a soothing tune. I felt my simple white dress fly in the breeze. My curly hair waved in the wind as my hands dropped to the ground and into the grass. Wild flowers sprung up in different colors as I looked around. The trees seemed to be waving at me as the gentle wind rushed through them. I stood to my feet and smiled, enjoying the moment. I didn't notice Jason was behind me, watching me intently.

"God, you look amazing…" he whispered as I twirled around to my own song. I sang to myself the song I had just written, voice rising and dropping. Jason shook his head and silently stepped in behind me. I didn't help that my eyes were closed when his hands wrapped gently around my waist. I squeaked and spun around to see Jason smiling.

"How long were you there?"

"The whole time." He smiled, nuzzling my neck. "You look really good in a dress and you sing amazingly well."

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad, how could I be mad at you?" he asked, sitting down. He then took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I think it belongs to you, yet it seems like you have it memorized already." I sat down next to him a kissed his cheek lightly.

"My mom helped me write it."

"Your…mom…?" he asked, looking shocked. "But I thought…"

"She's dead? She is, but when I had fallen asleep, she came to me in my dreams. She told me it was time to let go of her and move on. But she told me to sell her horses except Shadow, my own. Oh, also. Jimmy had told me that I had a choice; to sell the horses or stop seeing you. Needless to say, that was hard. But my mom helped me make my choice."

"Well, I'm glad for you." He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on my head. My head rested on his shoulder as he held my tight. "I am assuming that it was to see me, right?" he asked. I laughed and nodded, nuzzling closer. "That's what I thought." He smiled gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Just Chosen

"Hey, you know what I've been thinking about?"

"What's that?"

"What it is like to be a vampire." Jason suddenly stiffened around me and looked down at me hard. His eyes had darkened considerably, like the sky that thunder rolled in. He lifted his head and looked up, then back down to me.

"Come on." He pulled me to my feet and I struggled to keep up with him as the rain had started to pour.

"Jason…wait." I struggled to walk behind him as his long legs gathered ground faster than I did. But Jason never slowed down. I then pulled my hand free of his grasp and he turned around. I was drenched to the bone and I was sure he could see though my dress. But at the moment, I didn't care.

"What is so wrong about wondering if I could be a vampire so I can be with the man I love! Tell me Jason, what is so wrong about that!" I shouted, hands clenching out of numbness. Jason looked away when I met his eyes.

"I don't…"

"What, you don't know! Don't care! What is it Jason!"

"I don't want t o put you through that, alright! Is that the answer you were looking for! It hurts a hell of a lot more than you can imagine, trust me!"

"I'm not afraid. What happens when I turn old and gray and die? What then, Jason! Will you move on, will you kill yourself?"

"I don't know…" he looked away again. I resisted the urge to walk up and slap him, though he deserved it.

"Damnit Jason, must everything be so complicated?"

"No, this is not complicated, not at all!" He walked over and rested his hands on my shoulders. "You know how many times I've wanted to change you? Too many. I fear I'll lose control and kill you or you'll become one of the bad vampires. I couldn't stand that! But it's so easy…so easy." He walked away again and looked back, reaching out with his hand. I stumbled forward in the rain and took it, smiling as he led me back to his house.

"Jason! Dani! You're both soaking wet!" Jen shouted, running to get towels. We stood in the doorway as Alex laughed at us.

"Yes, we got caught in the rain. So sue us." Jason hissed. Jen came back and handed Jason a towel. But as she handed me mine, she whispered something in my ear. I blushed bright red and looked up to Jason, who had watched me out of the corner of his eye. I squeaked and wrapped the towel around me, hiding myself. Jason chuckled and led me upstairs to the shower.

"Here, you take one first." He smiled, pointing to his shower. I nodded as Jason left.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get you a change of clothes, unless you don't want me to?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I want clothes. Just make sure you knock before you enter."

"Right." He laughed, walking away. I glared at his back, then stepped into the room and closed the door. I set the towel down on the sink and stripped my dress and my undies. I set them under the towel and turned on the shower to a hot temperature. I stepped inside and sighed at the warmth. The curtain was a white sheet color and glistened with the moisture. There was a knock at the door and I told them to come in.

"Hey, I brought you some clean clothes." Jason smiled, setting them down. He looked up and felt his jaw drop. He could see my silhouette through the shower curtain. The light and the shimmering moisture accented every curve. He could see the shape of my hips, the camber of my legs and the curve of my breasts. He shook his head and stepped out, closing the door. He leaned heavily against the door and sighed.

"Heat getting to ya, Jason?" Jen asked as she walked by. "Or a certain someone?" she winked and headed up to her room. He nodded and listened to me hum Sanctuary in the shower. Again he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image, not that he wanted to. It was a very good image. He slapped himself mentally. This was his girlfriend he was talking about; I would hit him for such thoughts.

"Having problems, Jason?" I asked him as I stepped out. He looked over and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, no. Feel better?"

"Much, the heat does wonders to a tired body." I smiled, raising my hands over my head and stretching. Jason closed his eyes and looked away.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"I have to confess something."

"Uh oh, never like that sentence." I said.

"I saw you through the shower curtain as I walked in."

"Oh, is that all? Please, I'm used to that." I waved him off as I walked down the hall.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"Nope."

"You are…"

"A very bizarre chick?"

"Not the words I'd use, but yes." He draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the living room. There was a large fire going in the fireplace and I moved to sit in front of it.

"Mmmm, I love fireplaces." I smiled, holding out my hands. Jason chuckled and rubbed my back. I leaned into his chest as he draped a blanket over my shoulders. I looked back to him when Alex stepped into the room.

"Your dad is worried about, you should go over and make sure he is alright." I nodded and stepped out of Jason's embrace, reluctantly. He watched me walk outside, then step into my truck and drive away. Jason sighed and moved to sit back in front of the fireplace, re-reading my song. He smiled and closed his eyes, listening to my truck fade away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Dangerously Unpredictable

I pulled to a stop in front of my house and rushed to the porch, trying to avoid the rain. I stepped into the living room and shook my head, trying to get it less wet. I sighed and found it a useless point.

"Dad, you called? Dad!" I shouted, looking around. I found lights coming from his office. I walked in there and found he was watching the T.V.

"Dad, you could just watch the bigger one in the living room." I smiled. Then I noticed a gleam of silver next to his throat. He looked up to me as Rush stepped into view.

"Damnit…" I breathed, looking to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry…" he mouthed. I nodded and stepped into the light.

"What do you want, Rush?"

"Why, you of course. You were the only person I had escape my house alive…or still human for that matter." My heart leapt to my throat as he told me how many humans he's turned.

"Did Jason tell you how he was turned?" I shook my head. "I thought not. Do you want to know? Of course you do…since he never told you. I turned him, he was weak and dying, so I saved him. He was a good apprentice for a while, and then he felt guilty and ran away. Too bad, too, he would've been really good." I clasped my hands over my ears, not wanting to listen anymore. Rush was suddenly at my side, pulling my hands away from my ears.

"I can make you immortal. I can give that which you desire most. You can live forever with Jason." He whispered in a smooth, velvet voice. His cool breath murmured inside the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I wanted to be with Jason forever, that was true. But I wanted the both if us the accept it and it not be a mistake.

"No!" I screamed, pulling away.

"Mmmm. You are strong. Just like your mom." My eyes widened as he mentioned my mother.

"What do you know about her!" I demanded, seeing him step closer.

"Just what I've seen from you. You don't take after your dad, that much is for sure. So it has to be your mother." He held up a picture of her and ran his pale finger against her cheek. "She would have been a brilliant vampire, the best one yet."

"My mother is not like that! And neither am I!" I shouted, clenching my hands into fists. I was the daughter of a singer/ horse trainer and the daughter of a retired homicide cop. There was no way I was going to be pushed around by a vampire. As if reading my intention, he moved forward.

"Go ahead. See if you can lay a hit on me." he smirked, fangs showing clearly.

"On one condition. If I hit you, you'll leave my father and I alone. If not, you can have me to do whatever you please." I growled. I wondered if Jason could sense my trouble. I pushed that thought out of my mind. I needed to concentrate.

"Deal." He moved faster than I had anticipated and slammed his fist into my stomach. I gasped, but managed to dodge his next blow.

"I may be human, but don't underestimate me!" I shouted as he dodged my fist. He caught my other fist and broke one finger. I hissed in pain, but managed to pull away and swing my leg around to collide with the back of his knee. He fell to one knee, but was on his feet again, giving me no time to breathe.

"Very good, child. I applaud you." He smiled, clapping his hands. I growled and charged him. I suddenly noticed a glimpse of silver. _Shit, dagger!_ Was the thought that raced through my mind. But the dagger was a distraction from the real threat. His other hand clamped over my throat and I gasped in pain.

"Cheater." I spat, wheezing. He smiled and leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm going to turn you right here in front of your dad." He lulled, lowering his lips to my neck.

"Sorry, not today." I grabbed his dagger and thrust it into his chest. He roared in pain and released me from his hands. I clutched my neck as I gasped for breath that I could not have. Rush's hand suddenly slammed into my chest and I felt my ribs snap. Darkness was closing in on me, fast. But I was not going to give in so easily. I struggled to stand, but Rush braced my back against the wall as my feet dangled.

"I told you, I am going to turn you." He pressed his lips to my neck and I felt his teeth nip softly. "Say good-bye." He whispered. White-hot pain shot through my body as he bit my neck. I cried out in pain and begged to be let go. Tears ran down my cheeks as I swooned. I never noticed the fact that Rush had let me go or that Jason was at my side. I never heard his shaky voice as he called my name. All I could feel was my body trembling in pain. I needed to clutch something and Jason gave me his hand. I barely felt his fingertips brush the tears away from my cheeks.

"Alex! What do I do!" he cried, looking up.

"The only thing you can…"

"No!"

"You must turn her or…"

"Or what!" Jason snapped.

"You'll loose her forever." I felt darkness coming in from all directions.

"Mom…mom where are you?" I called. Jason grabbed my hand again as I squirmed around, feeling the pain lessen a little.

"Here, baby girl. Are you ready to come home?" she asked. I looked around and noticed everything was light. She had a pair of feather wings and was holding her arms out.

"What about dad?" I asked, looking back down.

"It's your choice." She smiled. "I know you'll make the right one."

"As much as I miss you…I need to stay. Dad needs me, he can't cook. And I love Jason. He needs me to stay strong."

"Good choice." My mom smiled. She walked over and pulled me into a hug. She kissed the top of my head and placed something around my neck. "Take care of everyone down there, baby girl. And say hi to your dad and Jason for me." she turned and walked away, long white dress fluttering in the breeze. Darkness swarmed in around me and I struggled to open my eyes.

"Jason…dad…?" I called weakly. Someone grabbed my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"Jason…?"

"I'm here, oh god I'm here." He breathed, brushing away my tears. My vision sharpened and I saw my dad sitting heavily on the sofa.

"Dad…mom says hi." I smiled and closed my eyes again, letting sleep take me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Lord Prince

I woke up shakily and found the room was white. Machines whirred and beeped next to me as I lay in bed. I looked around and saw Jason was watching me.

"Hey…" I smiled, wincing as I tried to sit up. I expected his eyes to darken, but the softened instead. He moved to stand next to me when the moonlight caught a tear that had yet to be cried. He took my hand gently and brought it to his lips, kissing my fingers softly with his cool lips. I smiled and watched different emotions play across his face. Sadness, anger, guilt and some I couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry, Dani. Sorry I couldn't be there to protect you." He had settled on guilt, of course. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. That must have startled him because he stood upright.

"You didn't know. I don't know how you figured out I was in danger, but you came when you did. Wait, I'm not…"

"No, we managed to get enough blood into your system to not let you be turned."

"Where did…?" Jason's hand rested on mine. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Your father is in the emergency room now." I jerked to sit upright, ignoring my pain. I swung my legs out from under the covers and tried to go to the door. Jason grabbed me gently around my waist and held me in place.

"Jason, let me go! That is too much blood for him to give!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his arms.

"Let her go, Jason. She seems to be strong enough to stand." Leslie said, stepping into the room. Jason looked up to his mother and nodded, letting me go. I looked over to Jason, then to Leslie.

"Where is he?" I asked, begged.

"I'll take you to him." Jason said, walking past me. I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of anger in them. I shrugged it off; I needed to see my dad.

We walked down the long hallway for a while until we stopped at room 203. I looked inside and saw Alex and Jen were sitting with him.

"Dad!" I cried, running in. I dropped to my knees next to his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Dad, please, don't leave me. I need you; I need someone to pick on me. I need someone to tell me right from wrong. I need someone to tell me horror stories about being a homicide cop before I go to bed. I need you to be the shoulder I cry on. Don't leave me to be the last Murphy here. I don't want to loose you either. I've lost mom, I don't want you to go either. Daddy, please." I cried, burrowing my face into his sheets.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'm not going anywhere." I looked up as Jimmy's hand brushed my cheeks.

"Daddy!" I shouted, flinging my arms around his waist. He smiled and rubbed my back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to see you." Jason said, looking away. Jimmy looked down to me, then back to Jason.

"Dani, go back to bed. I want to talk to Jason, alone." He said, looking back over to Alex and Jen.

"But dad…" I pleaded. Jen came and wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me to my feet.

"Don't worry, baby girl." He smiled as we walked out of the room.

Jason wouldn't make eye contact with my father, so he looked out the window.

"Jason, do you love Dani?" he asked. Jason looked over and nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Would you give your life for hers?"

"Yes, I would." Jimmy sighed and leaned back into his pillows.

"She loves you, know that. I tried to get her to stop seeing you. But she wouldn't have it. She was willing to sell her mom's horses to keep seeing you. I know you know how much she loves those horses." Jason's eyes had widened as Jimmy told him the story. Jimmy nodded as Jason struggled to find his words.

"She loves you that much. So take care of her, she's my baby girl." Jason looked up to see Jimmy smiling.

"But…"

"Yeah, I know you're a vampire, but it doesn't change her mind, does it?" Jason smiled and shook his head.

"No, not the least bit." Jason waved to Jimmy as he stepped out of the room.

I sat in my room, looking at the door every now and then, expecting Jason to come say good-bye to me forever. I went to rub my neck when I touched something cold. I lifted it and saw it was the Celtic Knot I had given Jason. I felt tears rush to my eyes as I looked up. Jason walked in, wearing a smile.

"You would have sold all your horses to stay with me?" he asked. I nodded and lifted the chain over my head, holding it out for him to see. He took it and placed it on his neck, kissing my cheeks. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. He closed his arms around me as I cried.

"It was scary, Jason. So very scary." I cried.

"I know, I know." He soothed.

"He was going to turn me. I want to be with you forever, but I want it to be our decision. Not some vampire trying to get revenge." I cried, pulling back to look into his eyes. They hadn't darkened, but they were serious. They suddenly lightened and he smiled.

"What?"

"We have a festival coming up soon."

"So?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows.

"They are looking for someone to sing there."

"No. No, no, no, no and no." I said, pulling back. "What song did you have in mind?"

"This one." He held up the piece of paper with Sanctuary written on the top.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, slipping the paper inside my hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Angel's Don't Cry

I sat down inside Jason's car as he drove me to the festival.

"I really do hate you, just so you know." I glared at him. He was dressed in a white top and a pair of blue jeans. He had a leather jacket in the back seat and I sighed. It was hard to stay mad at someone who looked so good. Jason reached over and grabbed my hand, kissing my fingers.

"I know." He smiled. I moved restlessly under his gaze. I, however, was dressed in white, tube top dress that reached just above my knees. I wore white heels that tied up my legs. My hair had been let down to curl. Jen had helped me with my make-up, so I wore pale pink eye shadow and shiny pink lip-gloss.

"I can't believe that I am letting you do this to me." I growled, looking out the window. Lights had been hung up and decorations consisting of flowers and roses had also been hung up. Simon was sitting on the stage, tuning his guitar. When he had heard that I was going to sing and I needed a guitarist, he volunteered. The others I had no idea who they were, but they would be playing with me. Jason parked his car and stepped out, grabbing his coat. I started to open the door when Jason grabbed the door first.

"Nope, a future famous singer must not open her own door."

"Shut up." I growled, stepping out. Jason smiled and led me to the stage. Simon looked up and gasped, stuttering.

"Dani? Jeez. Hello, hi. God, you look good." He smiled. Jason kissed my left cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Knock 'em dead." He walked away as I looked at the stage.

"Damnit." I hissed.

"Miss Murphy?" someone called. I looked around and saw the Mayor stepping towards me.

"That's me, sir." I waved. The Mayor nodded and stood in front of me.

"You'll be the last performance, so you'll have time to fix anything."

"Okay." I nodded and watched him walk away. He then stopped and turned back to me.

"You look just like your mom." He smiled, walking around a corner.

"Yeah, I'm the one who has to live up to her legend." I sighed. Simon was next to me, hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I believe in you." I smiled and nodded, looking over to the stage.

"This is for you mom." I smiled as I watched the other performers go. It had been a couple months since Rush last attacked me, but I wasn't worried. Not now. I was going to enjoy this day and sing for my mom.

"Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen. You all remember Miss Lisa Rose Murphy. Well, I give you her daughter, Miss Danielle Anna Murphy. She will be singing Sanctuary!" the announcer shouted. I stepped on to the stage with the microphone in my hand. The spotlights shone on me, but I wasn't afraid.

_"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory._

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up…yours and mine."_ I said, not singing yet. I then started to hum, no words, just vocals. Simon strummed his guitar behind me and chimes rang in the background. Suddenly, I stopped humming and Simon played his guitar solo.

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Drums joined in as I sang louder, walking across the stage. My hair snapped in the cool breeze that spun around.

_I watch you, fast asleep_

_All I fear is nothing_

_In you and I, there's new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

My gaze met with Jason's as I stopped, still singing. I could see Jimmy and Jen standing there. The guitar grew louder as I walked back around the stage, seeing a bunch of familiar faces.

_My hearts a battleground_

_You show me how to see that nothing is whole and_

_Nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me…now_

_My fears…my lies…melt away_

I finished and a giant applause erupted. I bowed and looked over to Simon, who nodded and gave me thumbs up. I walked over to him and he slapped my back with his hand.

"Who would have thought you could sing like that?" I looked back to the crowd and thought I caught a glimpse of red hair. I saw her then, white gown and feathered wings. She smiled and waved to me.

"I came just to make sure you were alright. It seems you are." She turned and flew away, leaving me in tears.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm no longer alone." I smiled as Jason stepped next to me. "Did you see…?" I looked up to him, and then shook my head.

"What? See what?"

"Never mind. It was nothing." Jason wrapped his arms around me and I turned to face him.

"You know what I've figured out through this whole ordeal?"

"What?" he asked, kissing my lips softly.

"Angel's don't cry." I smiled, looking over to him.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know." I smiled, looking back to where I had seen my mom. "She told me so." Jason followed my gaze and gasped, seeing a pure white feather on the ground.

"Dani…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see…?"

"Her feather? Yes, and so do you." I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

"My Sanctuary is right here." I sighed, as he rested his arms on my shoulders. So what if I wasn't a vampire yet. I would just live until then.

The End!

Me:-Thanx so much to whoever read this and gave me reviews, fixing my mistakes. Love ya all. I did not write Sanctuary, that's the theme from KH2! Just so ya know! Now, go read my other story, Tragically Gifted. Go, go, shoo, shoo! Or, go read KaryuuNoHaneKata's stories! Go! Oh, thank you KaryuuNoHaneKata for letting me borrow her Twilight book that led to me writing this story! Thanx again!


End file.
